


Having His Cake and Eating It, Too

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aomine's birthday. Kuroko asks Kagami to help him bake Aomine a cake, much to Kagami's embarrassment. Kise overhears and drags them all to Aomine's house to surprise the birthday boy, though Kagami is the one who is in for a surprise when he discovers the true nature of the trio's relationship.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Fanart by Bayou for this <a href="http://bayoukun.tumblr.com/post/33300398530/aominesinceresmile">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Having His Cake and Eating It, Too

_Food. Food. Food._ Kagami strode down the sidewalk with single-minded purpose, just that one thought on his brain. His stomach was a rumbling, gaping pit knocking against his ribcage. He piled out of the gates with the rest of the uniform-clad masses, ignoring the buzzing, chattering energy running through the crowd as they made a break for it, glad to be out of the evil clutches of that prison called school for yet another day. Kagami himself didn't mind it so much, except for the tests that were over totally irrelevant things that had no purpose in the real world.

No, without school, he wouldn't be able to do the one thing he loved, craved, needed more than anything on this earth: play basketball. Though, right now, what he _really_ needed was to stuff ten double cheese burgers from Maji down his gullet before he keeled over in starvation.

Hefting his bag into a more comfortable position, he rotated his other shoulder to get some of the stiffness out. Practice had been particular hellish in the afternoon, and his muscles burned in the pleasant, aching sort of way that said they had been worked good and hard and in all the right places. He cracked his neck, turning it sharply to pop out the tension, and found himself looking down into large eyes the color of cool, winter skies. Startled, his ankle wobbled and he did a little jiggling dance that almost threw him off the concrete path until he regained his balance.

"Dammit, Kuroko, I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" he growled, trying to calm the sudden racing of his heart. Seriously, was he ever going to get used to this?

Kuroko regarded him with unblinking composure. "Kagami-kun, I've been beside you ever since we put on our shoes. You just weren't paying attention."

"Geh!" Eyebrow twitching, his mouth tightened into a grimacing sort of smile and he reached out one hand, settling over Kuroko's head in a bruising, punishing grip. "I was paying attention, dammit! You're the one who's like a freaking ghost. If you're there, say something, dumbass."

"That hurts," Kuroko complained softly, reaching up to grab Kagami's hands. "And, I did call your name, several times, but you didn't hear me. Your eyes were all scary and focused like they get on the court. Where were you going in such a hurry? I had to almost run to keep up with you."

Now that Kagami was looking, he could see the flush on Kuroko’s skin, the light sheen of sweat dotting his brow. Relaxing his hand, Kagami sighed heavily. "I was going to eat, and you're keeping me from it. Was there a reason you’re stalking me today?"

For once, Kagami could actually read Kuroko's expression, and he swore it was embarrassment filling that small, pale face. As people walked by eyeing them curiously and with no little irritation, standing in the middle of the sidewalk as they were, Kuroko seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say. Unusual for him, because he never seemed to have a shortage of words to berate _or_ encourage Kagami with. Finally, just when Kagami was about to take him in a headlock and force him to spit it out, he spoke, and what he said was _not_ what Kagami was expecting at all.

"Kagami-kun, please help me bake a cake."

The words were close to a whisper, and Kagami had to strain to hear it, but there was no mistaking what Kuroko actually said.

"Huh?" It wasn't the most intelligent of responses, but what else are you supposed to say when another dude asks you to help him bake a cake.

Color highlighting his cheeks for an entirely different reason than exertion, Kuroko looked away, no longer meeting his eyes. "Today is Aomine-kun's birthday."

_Ah_ , it all clicked. Now Kagami was blushing as well, completely flustered.

"Why do I have to bake a cake for that bastard?!" he erupted, trying to hide his own embarrassment.

It's not like he hated Aomine or anything, quite the opposite actually. Yeah, okay, Kagami thought he was a rude asshole sometimes, but over the months since their win against Touou, Aomine had started to mellow out some. He was even fun to be around, _occasionally_ , Kagami could grudgingly admit. The three of them, and Kise as well, often played streetball together now that past issues had been resolved, old wounds healed. It was ... nice, and he enjoyed it, but that didn't mean he had to go and do something as wussy as make a cake for the rotten, still egotistical jerk.

As if just thinking his name was come kind of conjuring spell, a new, annoying voice suddenly joined their conversation. "Eh, we're baking Aominecchi a cake for his birthday?! Yay!"

Spinning around, Kagami came face to face with the too-blond, too-cheerful, too-handsome for his own good, Kise Ryouta. The model was already garnering attention, with the sun glinting off his hair, rendering the shining locks gold. His tan blazer over one shoulder, white shirtsleeves rolled up revealing firm, tawny skin, and his tie carelessly knotted and hanging loosely around his neck. Girls passing by were giggling and gasping and bumping into things and people, not paying attention to their surroundings, their eyes only on the beautiful golden god in front of them. For some reason, Kagami had the sudden, almost uncontrollable urge to smack him right in the face.

"Why are you here, _again_ , Kise?" the red-head glared at him fiercely. "And what do you mean _we_? I didn't agree to bake the cake in the first place, much less with both of you bastards."

Gorgeous topaz eyes, tilted and slumberous like a cat's, widened in feigned distress. Dashing around Kagami, Kise ran up to Kuroko and threw his arms around his smaller friend.

"Wah, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi is so mean!" he wailed dramatically, crocodile tears thick in his voice. "I just wanted to join you both in doing something nice for Aominecchi's birthday. I figured since it was you two, you had something awesome planned and I wanted to be part of it, too!"

Kuroko peeked around Kise's shoulder, his blue eyes now deep pools of disappointment and censure. Kagami never knew how Kuroko managed to convey so much without ever changing the expression on his face, but there it was. He felt guilty when there was no reason for him to feel guilty at all. Awesome.

"Dammit, I didn't even know it was Aomine's birthday in the first place! If you two want to bake him a cake so bad, then do it yourselves."

Kise turned around then, his arm looped casually over Kuroko's shoulder, and they said in unison, "But we don't know how."

Rubbing at the ache now forming in his temple, Kagami ground his teeth together. "Then just go buy him one."

"That won't be as special, though," Kuroko frowned. Kise nodded emphatically in agreement.

Kagami's hands itched with the need to clobber both of them. "You're a dude, he's a dude. It doesn't have to be _special_!" He was almost shrieking by now.

Kuroko's face softened. "Doesn't it?"

That expression twisted Kagami's insides, and a wealth of complicated emotions rose up in him. The foremost of which was envy, but why and of whom he just didn't know. Gah, he was no good with crap like this! And he was still hungry, dammit! Pivoting on his heel, he began walking forward, deciding the best thing to do would be just to ignore the other two, pretend they weren't there, and maybe they would eventually go away. How naive.

Kise sidled up to him, latching onto his right arm. Kuroko moved to his left, tugging on his uniform jacket. They then began a dual assault that had him on the verge of screaming if he wasn't so afraid of causing a scene.

"Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi, c'mon, please," Kise cajoled in his ear. "It'll be fun and tasty and Aominecchi will be _soooo_ surprised! Kagamicchiiiiiiii!"

Who cares if he was surprised? Rather, having three guys show up at his house to bake him a cake was likely to gross him out instead.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko added, just as determinedly, though not as loud, "didn't Aomine-kun give you that coupon for the free steak dinner he won when it was your birthday earlier this month?"

Well, that may be true, but that was something Aomine got for free anyway, so could it really count as a birthday present, could it?

"Kagamicchiiii."

"Kagami-kun."

"Kagamicchiiiiiii!"

"Kagami-kun!"

"Argh, quit saying my name over and over like that, assholes! I'm not a freaking kid." He tried to shake them off, but they were glued to his sides.

Then Kuroko, that evil, demonic, _devious_ genius, played his hand, the crème de la crème of all trump cards, his Ace.

"Remember the _Jordans_ , Kagami-kun. You never really, properly thanked Aomine-kun for those and it's been over half a year already."

Game over. Kagami's steps came to a faltering stop. Shoulders slumping, his chin dropped to his chest in defeat as guilt assailed him. "Fine, I'll help you bake the freaking cake. This is so retarded. Aomine probably won't even let us in his door, you know. _I_ wouldn't let us in."

"Woohoo!" Kise laughed radiantly, even executing a happy little jump, before leaning over and giving Kagami a smacking kiss on the cheek.

Shocked from the top of his red hair to the tips of his rather large toes, Kagami jerked back violently, nearly bowling over poor Kuroko in the process. Slapping a hand to his face, he rubbed at the oddly tingling spot and stared at Kise in incredulous anger.

"What the hell, Kise?! You just _kissed_ me?" he made it a question, as if he still couldn't believe what had happened.

Kise danced away with a chuckle. "Yes, I did, but what's a little peck between friends, Kagamicchi?"

Knowing his face was alight with scarlet, Kagami fisted his hands at his side, feeling like his head was about to explode. "Friends don't kiss each other, dickhead! Especially _male_ friends."

"Some do," Kise replied softly, an enigmatic smile curving his lips.

Kagami raised his fist, prepared to sock Kise in the jaw, but Kuroko's breathless, pained voice stopped him.

"Kagami-kun, you're breaking my foot."

He looked down and saw that one of his large feet was indeed crushing Kuroko's considerably smaller one. Jerking it away, he stepped back and attempted to regain his composure.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, inhaling deeply in the process. "It's just that ... Kise ... he ... _argh_!" Kagami couldn't even form the words he so rattled.

Kuroko shook his foot to regain feeling in it, looking up at Kagami mildly. "That's just Kise-kun's normal skinship, don't worry about it." However, some odd light flickered in his eyes. Kagami had the uneasy feeling Kuroko wasn't being entirely honest, but then he didn't have time to worry about it. Kise popped up in front of them, grabbing their arms, and tugged.

"Let's go then," he urged merrily, burnished eyes twinkling. "We need to buy the ingredients and other stuff, and then get to Aominecchi's house before it gets too late."

Rolling his eyes, Kagami allowed himself to be pulled along, entirely against his better judgment.

"Wait, what other stuff?" He pushed Kise’s strange behavior aside for now, far, _far_ aside.

"Why, the balloons, and hats, and streamers, of course. All the necessary items for a party."

"So now it's a party?" he wondered if it was too late to back out of this probable train wreck.

A playful laugh bubbled up from Kise's lips. "It's _always_ a party."

Kagami glanced at Kuroko, hoping his partner would be the voice of reason, but the shorter man wore a slight smile as well. They were both insane, Kagami decided, and so was he for going along with their madness.

 

***

 

Aomine opened his door to a face full of balloons, popping streamers and confetti, Kise shoving a pointy hat complete with metallic red, blue, and yellow circles and the words "The Birthday Boy" emblazoned across the side onto his head, and three guys yelling "Happy Birthday" at him with various states of enthusiasm. He promptly slammed said door and locked it, the click of the mechanism sounding with a harshness even the three of them on the other side heard.

While Kise wailed "Aominecchiii!" and scratched at the door like a cat in heat, Kagami shifted the heavy, bulging bags in his hands and gave Kuroko a smug, "I told you so look."

"See," he said, a large measure of superiority in his tone, "he's not going to let us in. Showing up out of the blue like this, he thinks we're a bunch of weirdoes. _I_ think we're a bunch of weirdoes."

The expression Kuroko returned to him was decidedly chilly and shut him right up. Shoving the bags he had in his own hands into Kagami's stomach, garnering a startled, pained "oompf" and much scrambling and fumbling on Kagami's part to keep the bags from falling to the floor, Kuroko nudged Kise out of the way and knocked on the door.

"Aomine-kun, please let us in. We want to celebrate your birthday with you. We even bought ingredients to make you a cake, and we came all this way, can’t we please come in?"

Kuroko's words were a soft, gentle entreaty. Kagami thought Aomine would have to be pretty damn heartless to ignore such a genuine, earnest request. As the seconds continued to tick by, he started wondering if maybe the bastard really was such a, well, _bastard_ when they all heard the lock slide and the door creaked open.

Kise wasted no time pushing his way inside. Kuroko followed closely, and Kagami reluctantly brought up the rear. When they were all in, Aomine shut the door and leaned against it, arms and legs crossed. He wore blue shorts, a white tank, and a glowering expression that would set most normal hearts cowering in fear. Kagami noticed he was also wearing something else, something that was barely noticeable against the smooth, dusky planes of his face, but it _was_ there nonetheless. A flush stained Aomine's cheeks, and his onyx blue eyes were bright and gleaming. Contrary to his attitude and appearance, Aomine was both embarrassed and happy to see them. How ... how ... _adorable_! Wait, no way, that thought did not just go through his mind. He did not just think that a guy who was bigger than him, and had a definite personality disorder, was cute.

While Kagami tried to screw his head back on straight, Kise flung himself at Aomine.

“Happy Birthday, Aomenicchi! Were you surprised to see us?” He circled his arms around Aomine’s neck, grinning.

“About as surprised as finding a pimple on my ass,” Aomine grumbled in return.

The model was working up a righteous pout when Kagami decided he’d had enough. Besides, their somewhat intimate pose was making him slightly uncomfortable.

“If you two could quit playing kissy-face long enough, where’s the kitchen at? These bags are damn heavy. Especially since Kuroko dumped his on me, too.”

He’d said it in an offhand, joking, sarcastic manner, but they broke apart like he’d poured cold water on them. Aomine’s eyes found his and there was something in their dark blue depths that made him feel out of sorts, almost winded.

Then, Aomine lowered his lashes, shuttering his gaze, and Kagami could breathe again.

“Are you guys serious, you’re really going to bake a cake?” Aomine sounded a bit disbelieving at the thought, well no more than Kagami _that_ was for sure.

Kuroko walked up to him, placing a hand on his arm. “Yes, of course we are. It’s Aomine-kun’s birthday and we wanted to do something special. Kagami-kun is an excellent cook and he is going to help us bake the best cake for you.”

Aomine lifted his eyes to Kagami’s again, a crooked grin kicking up one side of his mouth. “An _excellent_ cook, huh? I’d like to see that, I guess.”

Feeling his face burn for reasons he couldn’t even fathom, Kagami scowled and looked away. “Just take me to the kitchen, dammit, before I drop these bags and bail.”

“Fine, fine, don’t have a conniption,” Aomine groused, but he came over to take some of the bags from Kagami’s hands.

Jerking them back, Kagami growled at him, “I don’t need your help.”

“Oh, for crying out loud, don’t be such a brat!” Wrenching them from his fingers, Aomine heaved the bags up and headed toward a room off to the side.

Kagami glared at his retreating back, but gave up and followed after him. Behind him, he heard Kise say with amusement, “Uwah, Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are getting along really well lately, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Kuroko agreed, and Kagami thought they both needed their heads examined.

The kitchen was surprisingly neat and tidy, the appliances shiny, steel wonders that gleamed under the bright light. Kagami bet Aomine never touched them. With a smirk, he said as much.

Laying the bags on the counter, Aomine turned, his posture stiff and defensive. “So what. My mom does all the cooking anyway. Besides, if I get hungry, I can just go buy something.”

Smothering a laugh, Kagami put his burden on the counter as well. “Uh huh. Sounds like _you_ _’re_ the brat to me, a spoiled one that is.”

“Bastard,” Aomine took a step toward, but he was diverted by Kuroko.

“Aomine-kun, where _is_ your family?”

Anger deflating, he rested his hip against the edge of the sink and shrugged. “Working. They won’t be home until late.”

He and Kuroko stared at each other, a suddenly tension humming between them that Kagami couldn’t grasp.  Kuroko glanced at Kise, and that same odd current passed between them as well. Feeling confused, uneasy, and a little left out, Kagami was about to demand they tell him what their problem was when the strange mood lifted.

Kise hurled himself at Aomine again, wrapping one hand around those hard, muscled shoulders, while the other began vigorously rubbing Aomine’s head, knocking the party hat askew. Aomine had apparently forgotten Kise had jammed the thing on his head when they first arrived.

“Oh, Aominecchi, you poor thing, all alone on your birthday! It’s so sad.”

“Quit petting me, Kise, I’m not a fucking dog,” Aomine snapped, knocking the hand away, pink riding his cheeks again. “And, I didn’t have to be alone, I chose to be. Satsuki offered to come over and make dinner for me but …”

He trailed off, and he _and_ both Kise and Kuroko shuddered.  “Uh, yeah, I think I would have rather been alone, too.”

Kagami looked at them. “I don’t get it. You’re talking about that chick that’s always with you, the one that claims she’s in love with Kuroko, right? Why wouldn’t you want a hot girl like that cooking for you?”

Aomine’s lips, nose, eyes, his whole face curled up in disgust. “That’s just gross! Satsuki’s like a sister to me, and besides if I ate her cooking, this birthday would be my last.”

“Momoi-san tries very hard but she has … room for improvement in the kitchen,” Kuroko said gallantly.

“ _Room for improvement?!_ _”_ Aomine and Kise echoed together, and then Aomine shook his head in disbelief. “No, there’s no improvement to be had, Tetsu. She’s a _menace_.”

“Much worse than Coach,” Kuroko added, and then looked a bit guilty he had said that much. Since Aida’s cooking skills were notoriously bad, that really was saying something.  Kagami blanched, hoping he never had a reason to eat anything she made then.

“Well,” he murmured as he began taking items out of the bag, “you could have at least had her come keep you company. Having a cute girl to look at, even if she’s just a friend, is definitely better than being alone on your birthday.”

Cocking his head, which made his hat tilt even crazier to the side, Aomine peered at him thoughtfully before glancing at Kise then Kuroko. His eyes returned and it wasn’t Kagami’s imagination, that gaze was dark and hot and full of things he didn’t understand, was _afraid_ to understand.

“But I have three cute guys to look at instead,” a dangerous, silky smile turned his lips. “A better deal, I think.”

The bag of flour in his hands nearly hit the floor at that unexpected, out of place, and almost seductive statement.  Fast reflexes and some fancy juggling kept the bag in his hands and intact, instead of in a white, powdery mess on the floor.

Eyes wide, and mouth agape, he stared in stunned silence until his vocal chords caught up to his brain. “Are you on something?! We’re dudes! Muscly, manly dudes, well at least two of us are. Is your mind and your eyesight both bad? _We aren_ _’t freaking cute!_ ”

Smile widening, Aomine lifted an eyebrow and pointed behind Kagami. “ _They_ are.”

With a keen sense of dread, Kagami turned around and nearly dropped the flour once more. With hands that shook a little, he placed the bag carefully on the counter and then threw his hands in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs, “ _What the hell do you two have on?!_ ”

“Eh?” Kise blinked at him, seemingly surprised by his outburst. “It’s our baking outfit, of course. Doesn’t Kagamicchi have one, too?”

“Of course I don’t, idiot! There’s no such thing as a _baking outfit_ , especially one that looks like that!” His voice was probably going to go raw from screeching.

“What’s wrong with it?” the blond looked down at his body curiously.

“What’s wron— _everything_ _’s wrong with it, dumbass_!” Kagami pointed his finger.

Kise and Kuroko were standing next to the table wearing identical, checkered aprons. Kise’s was yellow and white, with a big, puffy cat face in dead in the center. He wore a bandana, also patterned with little yellow and white squares, folded over his head, and tied in knots at the nape of his neck, leaving only a few, wispy golden strands of hair visible. Kuroko’s apron was blue and white, with a puppy head on it that looked suspiciously like Nigou. He too wore a bandanna to cover his hair, though up higher, allowing his blue fringe to still hang over his eyes.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Kagami dared to ask, “Where did you get those things?”

“At the store while Kagami-kun was buying the cake ingredients,” Kuroko confessed. “Kise-kun said we might get our clothes dirty, so we should buy something to protect them. The sales lady recommended these. She said they were very popular.”

“With teenaged girls and young housewives, stupid!” he fired back, plunging his hands into his hair and pulling on the ends, rendering the untamed red locks even wilder. “Sheesh, Kise is like _that_ , so I can understand, but even you, Kuroko?”

“Hey, what does that mean, Kagamicchi?” Kise gasped indignantly, but they both ignored him.

“I think it’s fine. Aomine-kun does, too, don’t you?” Kuroko looked at a point over Kagami’s shoulder to where Aomine was standing.

“Yes, I do.” Aomine answered, and it seemed to Kagami his smooth, golden voice was a tad lower, a shade darker.  He didn’t know why, but it made him shiver.

“See,” Kuroko brought his gaze back to Kagami, “it’s no problem then.”

_No_ , it was a problem, a big, freaking problem! Kagami lost his chance to yell this at Kuroko because he rummaged in the bag on the table beside him and pulled something out. “Here,” he held it up proudly for Kagami’s inspection, “we bought one for you, too.”

In those pale, strong, dastardly little hands, Kuroko was flashing another apron, this one red and white with a baby tiger face on it, along with another bandana as well.

Disgust, disbelief, and a whole lot of fear welled up inside him. “I’m not wearing that fucking thing. No way, no how.” He shook his head vehemently.

He wore it.

After ten minutes of listening to them whine, plead, beg, and threaten, a spectacle that made their earlier actions seem tame, especially since Aomine added his damnable, maddening presence to the mix, Kagami donned the stupid thing just to get them to shut the hell up. He immediately regretted it because Aomine had done nothing but snap pictures of them since then.

“Aren’t you tired of that yet, asshole?” he snarled, shooting black looks in the jerk’s direction. He contemplated ripping the phone out of those large, dark hands and stomping on it, but then the thing burning a hole in his pocket, the thing he had picked up and put back twenty times before finally grabbing, the thing he had paid for with a flushed, panicked grin, scaring the little cashier in the process, _that_ thing would be useless if he broke the bastard’s phone. Kise and Kuroko weren’t the only ones who bought something in secret at the store.

“No way,” Aomine chuckled. “This is the best birthday ever. I’m making _this_ one my wallpaper, definitely. And to think, I didn’t even want to drag my ass out of bed today. ”

Growling under his breath, he went back to buttering the pans he’d had Aomine pull out for him, rethinking his decision.  He could always keep the blasted thing he bought for himself.

“Waah! I did it again!” Kise cried out, drawing his attention. He glanced over and then did a double-take. All he’d asked Kise to do was separate the whites of the eggs from the yolks into one of the bowls he’d also requested from Aomine. Somehow, though, the model had ended up with egg on his cheek and in the fine strands of blond hair not held back by the bandana. How had he managed to accomplish that?

“What did you do?” Kagami sighed, dreading the answer.

Kise looked at him sheepishly. “Um, I broke the yellow stuff into the bowl with the clear stuff again.”

“That’s the yolk, you fool!” he bellowed, unable to believe the other’s ineptitude. He glanced at Kuroko, whom he had given the simple task of sifting the flour, looking for some sort of solace. He didn’t find it. There was more flour on the counter than in the bowl and a streak of white dotted his pert, upturned nose. “ _Oh my God_ , you are both totally hopeless!”

Kagami scratched at his bandana-covered head and made a decision. “Alright, both of you, stop now.” They gazed at him in surprise. “You suck,” he continued bluntly, not really caring if he hurt their feelings. “You said those things about that Momoi person, but if we ate anything you two cooked, we’d probably end up needing medical attention. Besides, I’ve been starving since school let out and at this rate we’ll never get done.”

“But, Kagamicchi, we—,” Kise tried to protest, but Kagami cut him off

“Shut up! You, you, and _you_ ,” he pointed to Kuroko, Kise and Aomine, “go sit at that table like good little boys while the Master shows you how it’s done.”

“ _Master_ is, it?” Aomine murmured, voice colored with amusement as he walked by, actually heeding Kagami’s instructions.

“You shut up, too, _Ahomine_!” Kagami barked, gathering up all the ingredients, utensils, and bowls where he could have easy access to them now that the hindrances were out of the way. “Man, you are all useless,” he muttered as he began finishing the jobs he had assigned to the worthless duo. “What are you going to do when you are on your own? You will all starve to death.”

“I will ask Kagami-kun to feed me then,” Kuroko jolted him by saying quietly yet assuredly. He almost imitated Kise and ruined the eggs.

“I-idiot, you think I’m going to stick around just to feed you once we’ve graduated. Do you have rocks for brains?

“Hmm, then we need to give Kagamicchi a reason to stay, don’t we, Aominecchi?” Kise mused brightly, but the musical tones of his voice held another, heavier note.

There was a long pause before Aomine answered. When he did, his response was low and deep, and carried a finality that triggered all kinds of alarms inside Kagami. “Yes, yes I guess we do.”

Unnerved, Kagami went back to preparing the cake, and soon the kitchen was filled with the generic chatter of young men. School, basketball, video games. Kise talked about his clothes until they told him to shut up. Aomine talked about boobs until they told _him_ to shut up.  It was warm and relaxed and the scent of sweet bread baking gradually filled the air. Kagami felt comfortable, happy, and when he met Aomine’s eyes by chance, it seemed his feelings were reflected there in the birthday boy’s dark blue gaze. 

Finally, after almost an hour, the cakes (yes cakes, he made two of them), were out on the counter cooling. He told all of them to go in the other room so he could finish in peace, and was surprised when they actually complied.  Sighing in relief when they left, he frosted the cakes with vanilla crème.  He put strawberries around both, but candles only on the first.

He then nervously fingered that thing in his pocket, wondering if he would even have the courage give it, if he should give it, if he really wanted to give it to Aomine at all. Pulling the stupid bandana off his head, and getting rid of the apron, too (Kise and Kuroko had taken theirs off before leaving the kitchen), he swore from now on he would leave from school out of a different exit, one where he was sure not to run into Kuroko or Kise or anyone else who could somehow manage to talk him into such stupid, embarrassing shit.

Knowing he couldn’t hide out in the kitchen _, someone else_ _’s_ kitchen, forever he picked the cakes up and shuffled into the other room.  He stopped at the entrance, unable to take that last step. The scene before him was … idyllic, cozy, _intimate_.  

Aomine sat on the floor, propped against the sofa in front of a short, rectangular table. His arms were spread out, resting casually on the cushions behind him, and he still wore that ridiculous party hat. He threw back his head and laughed at something Kise whispered in his ear, Kise who was on his right side, leaning into him as if drawn by a magnet, earring catching the light, glittering, just like the man he was gazing so happily, so joyfully, so _adoringly_ at. Kuroko curled up on Aomine’s left side, pale eyelashes fluttering drowsily, a small, contented smile touching his mouth. One of Aomine’s hands idly tangled in his hair, sifting through the light blue strands, twining them around a large, brown finger.

It should be odd, strange, three men bunched up together like a pack of high school girls … or a pair, no a _trio_ of lovers. It wasn’t, though. Kagami couldn’t explain why, but for some reason they looked good, right, perfect together. And that horrible, gut-wrenching jealousy from before returned because there didn’t seem to be a place in that warm, happy threesome for him. Why he even wanted to be there, he didn’t know. He certainly didn’t go for that sentimental stupidity, didn’t go for that sappy hearts and flowers bullshit, and he didn’t _go for guys_.

Aomine saw him standing there and his eyes lit up.

“Oi, Kagami, why are you just hanging around there? Get over here. I want to taste this awesome cake of yours. My ass was starting to fall asleep waiting for you” He didn’t seem the least bit self-conscious about having two other males practically hanging all over him.

_Was this normal for them, then?_ Kagami wondered, hiding his unease and envy and loneliness behind a scowl. “Can we have at least one conversation without talking about your ass?”

The smile he received after that comment was so erotic, so sensual, so _wicked_ , that it had to be against the law somewhere. Aomine had _never_ smiled at him like that before, and he felt that seductive grin all the way to his knees.

“Shall we talk about your ass instead?”

Kagami’s face exploded like a firecracker. He almost fumbled the cakes, and all the air in the room must have gone straight into his brain because he suddenly felt dizzy.

“Aw, Kagamicchi’s blushing, so cute!” Kise got up on his knees, placing his elbows on the table and dropping his chin into the cup he made with his hands. “Hey, Kurokocchi, isn’t Kagamicchi cute?”

Kuroko blinked sleepily at him, and smiled, not with his lips but his enormously blue eyes. “Yes.”

“Argh, you assholes, you want to be wearing these cakes instead of eating them?” Kagami raised them ominously over his head, mortified beyond belief and unable to do a thing to stop the blush drowning his entire body.

“No, no that would be a waste, well unless we got eat to eat them off each other,” Aomine smirked, but Kagami cocked his arm back in a classic throwing position and the dark-haired devil raised his own in mock surrender. “I’m teasing, I’m teasing. Bring those over here. I’ll go get some plates and forks. Hey, Tetsu, move so I can get up.”

Complying with a frown, Kuroko grumbled, “Cold.”

“How can you be cold in this heat?” Aomine shook his head as he stood up. “But, if you’re just _freezing_ to death, slide up next to Kise. He’s like a personal radiator; he puts off enough heat to warm a small room.”

Pure, unadulterated delight washed over Kise’s face. He took his elbows off the table, turning to Kuroko with his arms opened wide. “Yes c’mere, Kurokocchi. Come cuddle in my bosom. I’ll keep you snug and warm.”

Kuroko stared at him for several long moments before heaving a disgusted, annoyed, accepting sigh. “No choice I guess, then.”

“Wah, so hurtful, Kurokocchi,” Kise whined even as Kuroko crawled the short distance and settled himself in Kise’s lap.

“Be quiet,” Kuroko ordered, kissing him on his chin before laying his head on Kise’s chest.

Setting the cakes on the table, Kagami plopped down on the floor with a thud, crossing his legs. He felt like he was in some bizarre alternate universe where nothing made sense anymore. He couldn’t believe how unguarded they were being in front of him. It wasn’t like they were flaunting their relationship, a relationship he was now 100% sure of and wondered how the hell he never noticed it before because the signs were _all_ there. They were just so at ease with it here, in the privacy of one of their spaces, that it naturally started to show in every word, every look, every touch between them. They were also apparently comfortable with Kagami being let in on the secret. He didn’t know whether to feel privileged, appalled, or totally freaked out. He was leaning toward freaked out.

“You’re all crazy,” he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

A long, dusky arm came over his shoulder and a big, hard body pressed up against his back.

“Who’s crazy?” Aomine asked, dropping the plates and the forks in his other hand beside the cakes.

“You are, they are,” Kagami refused to look at him. “And get your arm off me, idiot. I’m not like you retards.”

Aomine bent toward him, and his lips brushed Kagamis’s ear when he spoke, “Aren’t you?” He pulled away before Kagami could argue, but didn’t go far. He eased in next to Kagami, encroaching on his space, so close their knees bumped under the table.

“Alright, let’s dig in, I’m starving!” Aomine rubbed his palms together gleefully.

“That’s what I should be saying,” Kagami grunted, but his voice was shaky.

Kise and Kuroko stopped cuddling and moved up to the table. Aomine had found some matches, so they lit the candles, Kise produced more popping streamers, and they sang a horrible off-key rendition of the birthday song before Aomine blew out the candles,

“Happy Birthday, Aomenicchi,” Kise gave him a glowing, affectionate, loving smile. “I’m glad I met you.

“Happy Birthday, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko echoed softly, gently, tenderly. “Thank you for being born.”

Kagami couldn’t compete with their heartfelt declarations. Did he even want to? Yeah, he kind of thought he did.

Reaching into this pocket, he jerked out the thing that had been hiding all afternoon and thrust it at Aomine, hitting him in the arm.

“Happy birthday, dumbass. Try not to choke on your cake.”

“What’s this?” Aomine made a face at his less than gracious birthday wishes, but took the small item from him.

Face red, ears red, his whole body red, and very aware of Kuroko’s and Kise’s much too interested gazes, Kagami pulled the cake without candles in front of him and mumbled. “What does it look like, Ahomine, it’s a present.”

Aomine opened his hand, looking down at the plastic wrapped item he held. It was a cell phone charm in the shape of a blue basketball. Nothing fancy, nothing expensive, but when Kagami had seen it at the store, he had immediately thought of Aomine. Stupid, really, but nothing he could do about it now.

When Aomine didn’t say anything, Kagami got nervous, defensive. “ You … you don’t have to use it or anything. I mean, it’s just a cheap piece of plastic. Kind of lame now that I think about it.”  He was rambling by the end, so he shut up, grabbed a fork, and dug into the cake in front of him.

While Kagami was tearing into the cake, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Aomine tore open the package and pulled out the little blue charm. Because they were sitting so close together, more like because Aomine was making himself quite comfortable in Kagami’s personal bubble, an elbow jabbed sharply in his side when Aomine reached into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out the phone he tormented Kagami with earlier.

“Ouch, watch it, jerk,” he muttered around a mouthful of cake, trying to pretend that he wasn’t hyper aware of every movement Aomine was making as he attached the strap to his phone.

“Aw, want me to kiss it and make it all better?” Aomine teased, causing Kagami to choke on the bite he’d been trying to swallow.

When the coughing had subsided and he was sure he wasn’t in need of the Heimlich maneuver, which he doubted any of these idiots even knew in the first place, he turned a teary, scowling gaze on Aomine, and lost his breath for the second time in less than a minute. Aomine was holding his phone up, flicking the dangling basketball with his finger, and his face, _oh God his face!_   His eyes were soft, and his smile was warm and gentle and so damn happy, and while Kagami had never seen that sexy smile Aomine had thrown at him earlier, he had certainly _never_ seen the haughty, rude bastard make such a tender, delighted expression.

If he’d been about to take Aomine to task, lay into him for that stupid kissing joke, he definitely wasn’t now.  Rather, Kagami was the one who felt cut open, laid bare by Aomine’s glowing blue eyes and contented, _sweet_ smile. He suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore, at least not for food, and pushed the cake away. His heart, however, a heart that up until then had only loved one thing: basketball; that heart was craving something else, something it shouldn’t want, something it couldn’t have because someone else, _two_ someone else’s had already gotten there first. It was stupid and ridiculous and so very painful.

“I need to go,” he said abruptly, startling the other three, hoping his voice didn’t sound as strained to them as it did to his own ears. Placing his hand on the table, he started to push up, but Aomine’s fingers circling his wrist stopped him.

“Wait, what are you doing, leaving so suddenly like this?” Aomine stared up at him, confusion drawing a wrinkle between his eyes.

Kagami avoided looking into that beautiful, searching blue gaze, instead staring past Aomine’s shoulder.  “I just … remembered something I have to do.”

Aomine was silent for a moment and then said quietly, “You’re lying. We were having fun and now something’s wrong. I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s up.” He tightened his fingers on Kagami’s arm as he spoke.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just figured you three probably wanted to be alone so I’m going to get out of your hair,” Kagami’s tone was tinged with bitter sadness, something he just couldn’t mask, not when it felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. 

It was funny because just twenty-four hours before, he had been living a completely normal life, happy with his friends and the sport he loved, vaguely aware of his attraction to Aomine but chalking it up to his admiration and desire to best the greatest player he had ever known. It was funny, but he didn’t feel like laughing at all, rather crying was more in line with his current mental state, if he were the crying type.

His one hand was still on the table and he tugged at the other held captive in Aomine’s grip.

“Whoa, wait, I think you are misunderstanding something,” Aomine‘s eyes widened.

“I don’t think I am. The three of you are lovers, right?” Kagami made sure he didn’t glance in Kuroko’s and Kise’s direction, he might just shatter if he did. “I’m sure you want to be alone to celebrate your birthday, so I’m trying to be polite here.”

Anger was starting to simmer deep in his core. Why should he have to feel like this? Why couldn’t the dumbass just let him go?  He jerked hard on his arm, determined to break away, but Aomine’s grip was unshakeable. The force of his movement caused his other hand to push hard on the table, and his strength was such that, before any of them could even blink, the table was flipping over, sending the cakes flying into the air. Of course, one landed on him, splattering frosting and cake bits all over his face and chest. Some of the frosting landed on Aomine’s face, too, while the other cake landed harmlessly on the floor.

For one, stunned moment, nobody moved or spoke. Kise broke the silence by bursting into hysterical, body-shaking giggles. The bright, vibrant peals were contagious and it took less than a minute for Aomine to follow suit, his rich, smooth laughter blending with Kise’s. Kagami looked at each of them, finally turning his gaze on Kuroko, who’s lips were twitching like mad, evidence he was trying to hold back his own laugh. It was too much for Kagami. A snort slipped out, then two, until he was bending over, clutching his stomach as his amusement rang out for everyone to hear.

They laughed for a good five to six minutes, the tension from moments before bleeding away. Again, it was Kise who dispelled _this_ mood as well. After his laughter had died off, he wiped his watery eyes and moved toward Aomine, the table no longer between them.  Kagami didn’t know what he was up to until he crawled into Aomine’s lap and casually began licking frosting from that dusky face.

“Mmm, the cake is yummy, but it is even more delicious with Aominecchi’s flavor added in.”

Kagami could only watch in shock while Kise licked his way to Aomine’s mouth.

“Here, Aominecchi, it’s your cake, you should at least get a taste,” Kise murmured in tones that didn’t leave any doubt to his intent. With white frosting coating his lips, he pressed his mouth to Aomine’s.

Aomine didn’t push him away. His arms wound around Kise’s back, hauling the blond even closer, feasting on the other’s mouth. Kagami couldn’t move, rooted to the floor by the sensual play he was witnessing. He didn’t know that his face was full of longing and envy, but another person noticed. The cool touch on his arm made him jump. Dragging his eyes away from the spectacle in front of him, trying to tune out the moans now spilling out from Kise, he turned hot, wild, pained eyes on Kuroko

“Kagami-kun, it’s okay,” Kuroko stared into his eyes, causing Kagami’s pulse to leap when he lifted his hand, trailing a thumb through the frosting coating Kagami’s neck, sticking the thumb in his mouth, sucking and licking the white cream away.

Confusion, lust, disbelief, hope. The emotions swirled in a dizzying whirlwind inside him. It wasn’t just Aomine who Kagami had been fighting an attraction to.

“Tetsu, dammit, don’t go stealing my thunder,” the rough, testy statement pulled Kagami’s eyes back to Aomine.

Kise was still in his lap, nibbling on his ear, fingers roaming slowly over Aomine’s chest.

“Kagami,” Aomine called to him. It was just his name, but the way Aomine said it, with affection and desire and a touch of authority, made him shudder. Aomine reached out his hand. “Come here."

The command washed over him, through him, settled deep into his bones. Though he shook his head in denial, his body was humming with the need to follow Aomine’s instruction, go to his side.

“It’s okay, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said again, grabbing his hand, pulling him toward the other two.

Kagami’s resistance crumbled. This was what he wanted, what he had longed for standing in that doorway, watching the three of them together. He let Kuroko lead him, pull him down, place his hand in Aomine’s outstretched palm.

Their hands had barely touched and Aomine was yanking him forward, throwing him off balance. He fell, body now touching Aomine, touching Kise, and there was something he had to know, something he had to ask.

“What did I misunderstand?” The question was hoarse, raw, almost pleading as he waited for an answer.

“ _This_ , you dumbass,” Aomine growled in response, and kissed him.

It was sweet, the frosting Kise had shared with Aomine still lingering on his tongue. It was hot, the damp heat of Aomine’s mouth burning Kagami, but it was a good burn, a welcome burn, a delectable burn that stole his breath, stole his heart.

Aomine shoved his fingers into Kagami’s hair, stealing his movement, holding him still for the sensual onslaught he was performing with his lips and tongue. Kagami slowly, then eagerly returned the kiss, letting his own tongue slide forward, tangle with Aomine’s.

While the kiss grew more heated, more passionate, other fingers began touching him. A slight weight settled on his back, cool hands slipping under his shirt, skimming over his abdomen, tiptoeing over his chest, locating his nipples. It was a strange, arousing sensation, Kuroko plucking and tweaking the small discs. He gasped into Aomine’s mouth, and then gasped again as Kise’s hand joined Kuroko’s, sweeping over his body, tracing a blazing path down to his groin, where he was already hardening.

“Uwah, Kagamicchi has a big one,” Kise murmured huskily, fingers going for the snaps of Kagami’s pants, but Aomine’s hand stopped him.

Pulling away from Kagami with one, last lingering lick to his lips, Aomine addressed Kise though his eyes stayed focused on Kagami’s, capturing him and keeping him in place.

“It’s my birthday, Kise. I want to unwrap my present myself.”

“Che,” Kise clucked his tongue, but moved his hand out of the way.

Kagami had enough sense of mind left to question that statement. “Present?”

“Yes, present,” Aomine purred, easing away from Kise, pulling Kagami away from Kuroko, pushing him to the floor. “You’re Tetsu’s and Kise’s present to me, haven’t you realized that by now, you Bakagami?”

_He was their present?_ Kagami felt he should object that arrogant announcement, but Aomine’s hands were on him, touching him, stripping him, and he couldn’t summon up a single protest. Couldn’t even protest when Aomine scooped up some of the frosting from his face and neck, moving to the center of his body, dabbing it on his cock that was standing hard and straight and proud.  The protest finally came when Aomine followed his hand with his mouth, lapping at the frosting, licking Kagami’s shaft, swallowing it down to the root.

Diving his fingers into Aomine’s dark hair, Kagami tugged, trying to move that scalding, wet, wicked mouth off. It was almost more than he could bear, the pleasure Aomine was giving him.

Aomine lifted his head, but it was only to call Kise’s and Kuroko’s names. They obviously understood what he wanted, because when he resumed his erotic torture, the other two moved in, caressing Kagami with their hands and mouths. Kise grabbed his head, turned it, sealed their lips together, and his kiss was also sweet, but more teasing than Aomine’s had been, licking inside his mouth, flicking playfully at his tongue. He nibbled Kagami’s bottom lip, lapped the corners of his mouth, and suddenly Kagami’s head was being twisted the other way, Kuroko claiming him now. This kiss was soft, coaxing, Kuroko rubbing their tongues together, learning Kagami’s shape and taste. He led, just like he did when they played basketball, and Kagami responded, giving Kuroko his tongue, his lips, another piece of his heart.

All the while, their fingers touched him, probed him, explored and mapped his body. Their strokes over his flesh, coupled with Aomine’s burning, sucking, licking mouth, brought him to a writhing, seething frenzy, small cries and moans escaping him, large frame shuddering and quivering. It was wrong, should be wrong, but it felt so right, so good, morals and societal correctness flying out the window in the face of their combined seduction.

Just as he was brought to the brink, just as blessed release hovered on the horizon, they pulled back. His whimper of disappointment brought deep chuckles from Aomine and Kise, and a light, soothing touch from Kuroko on his face. Kagami nuzzled that cool, calloused palm, animal instinct now guiding him, rational thought no longer possible. He was barely aware as the three of them disrobed, stopping occasionally to touch and kiss each other, to touch and kiss him.

In a second, in a minute, in an eon of desperate anticipation, Aomine was back, hovering over him, warm, dark skin gliding over Kagami’s. Their erections, hot and hard and straining slid and rubbed together, the feeling exquisite, electric, amazing. It took Kagami a moment clear his lust-fogged brain, to hear the words Aomine was whispering in his ear as he rimmed the sensitive shell with his tongue.

“Kagami, are you a virgin?” his breathed over Kagami’s skin, earning another shiver.

The question was blunt and embarrassing, and all he could do was shake his head. No, he wasn’t a virgin, but the few fumbling, fast experiences he’d had with girls back in the States had been _nothing_ like this.

Aomine’s hand tracked down his body, slipping between them, stopping to fondle his cock, dipping lower, pushing against a place that had never been touched by anyone.

“Are you a virgin _here_?” Aomine was breathing hard and fast, the question a gruff, raspy exhalation.

Feeling color bloom over his skin, Kagami squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Of course he’d never had anal sex! Until he had met Kuroko and Aomine, and okay Kise, too, he had never even considered the idea.

A sound very much like satisfaction rumbled deep in Aomine’s chest. “Then this really is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Opening his eyes, Kagami saw Aomine staring down at him with hunger and desire and warm affection, the latter bringing a lump to his throat because it was so like the expression Aomine had worn after he opened the little blue charm Kagami had given him.

Aomine lifted his hand. A liquid, squelching sound drew Kagami’s attention. He looked up, found Kise leaning into Aomine, holding a bottle, squeezing the contents onto Aomine’s waiting fingers. Kagami might be naive, but he wasn’t a total idiot. It was lubricant Kise was pouring into Aomine’s hand, something needed if Aomine meant to make love to him, enter his body, take something he had never given to anyone else. Like a jolt of lightening it hit him. _Holy_ _shit_ , Aomine planned on fucking him, on sticking that thing that was long and thick and feverish _into his ass_! And suddenly he wasn’t so sure about this, was actually a bit afraid.

“Aomine, maybe we shouldn’t—,” his voice was squeaky, hesitant, and completely ineffectual because Aomine rolled right over him.

“No, we definitely should,” Aomine smiled sinfully, fingers finding Kagami’s entrance again, pushing against the tight ring of muscles.

It stung and hurt and Kagami was definitely _not_ okay with what Aomine was doing, clenching involuntarily against the invasion. Aomine leaned down, took his mouth, took his pain, soothing and gentling him with a slow, loving kiss until his body relaxed. The fingers multiplied, each one bringing the swift kick of pain, and each time Aomine comforted him with his lips and his heat and his adoration. So that when the fingers vanished, were replaced by Aomine’s cock, Kagami was panting and needy and ready.

He knew Kise and Kuroko were watching, watching Aomine sink into him. It was both mortifying and arousing, the emotions adding to the pleasure/pain he felt as Aomine penetrated him. His neck arched, tendons standing out, his body struggling to take Aomine in, and Kuroko was there, kissing his brow, his ears, his nose and lips, offering comfort again, and Kagami accepted him, welcomed him, loved him a little more.

_Love_. Yes, that is what he felt for Kuroko and Aomine, what he could probably feel for Kise, too, if they spent much more time together, and the knowledge was as liberating as it was devastating.

Aomine was moving slowly, carefully, letting Kagami’s body learn him, and it was pleasure more than pain that was bowing Kagami’s back off the floor.

“God, you are so tight,” Aomine hissed, teeth gritted, body shaking with the need to ram and shove. Kagami could see it in his eyes, feel it in the tension radiating off him. He wanted to tell Aomine that it was fine now, that he could go harder, go faster, but Aomine touched something inside him, something that set firecrackers off in every muscle, every vein, every cell of his body, and he couldn’t speak, gasps and groans all he was capable of right then.

Kise chose that moment to press against Aomine’s back, circling his arms around the other’s chest, hands roving and caressing, his skin a golden contrast to Aomine’s dusky flesh.

“Aominecchi, Aominecchi.” Aomine’s name was like a prayer, spilling from Kise’s lush, rosy lips. “Please, Aominecchi, let me love you today, on your birthday, like you always love me”

Aomine froze, shuddered, dropped his forehead to Kagami’s with a groan. “Alright, but if you shortchange me, I’ll kick your ass later.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Kise replied happily, lovingly, and Kagami could see him pressing kisses to Aomine’s shoulder and neck.

He wasn’t quite sure what their exchange meant, not until Kise’s weight settled on them, not until Aomine jerked, shivered, and let out a small gasp, not until the cock inside him pushed deeper not from Aomine’s movements but Kise’s _.  Oh God, Kise was fucking Aomine while Aomine fucked him!_

“Tetsu,” Aomine rasped the final member of their foursome’s name, prompting Kuroko to kneel beside them, pale shaft mere centimeters from Aomine’s mouth. With one hand on Aomine’s head, and the other threading through Kagami’s damp, red hair, he guided Aomine’s lips to his penis.

Kagami watched it all with wide, passion-hazed eyes. Saw how Aomine swallowed Kuroko down, how his cheeks hollowed with each deep draw, how his Adam’s apple bobbed with every movement. He also saw Kuroko’s eyes narrow, his face flush, his head tilt back, pleasure stamped across his small, beautiful features.

It was obscene, what they were doing, and yet it wasn’t. Kise began to move, riding Aomine with sharp, quick strokes, forcing Aomine to plunge and slide deeper and harder into Kagami. The room filled with the sound of their heavy breathing and moans, with the smacks of flesh on flesh, with the wet suction of Aomine’s mouth. Kagami wrapped his arm around Aomine, around Kise, winding his other hand around Kuroko’s hip, and he just let himself go.

They made love, all four of them. They fucked. Kise and Kuroko and Aomine reaffirming their bonds with each other, forging a new one with Kagami. It was heaven and home and happiness, all rolled into one big mass of heated, moving, writhing male flesh.

Kuroko came first, crying out his orgasm as he emptied his pleasure into Aomine’s mouth, tightening his hand in Kagami’s hair. Kagami followed, holding down the scream that wanted to burst from his lips, fire spreading over his skin, seeping into soul, pulsing out onto his stomach as he came so hard lights flashed before his eyes. Kise sped up, hips slapping almost brutally into Aomine’s ass, jarring Kagami’s body, too, the thrusts of Aomine’s dick inside him prolonging his orgasm. With a loud groan, Aomine climaxed, too, and Kise did as well.

In the aftermath, as the euphoria of release trickled away, Kagami felt the first stirrings of shame and dismay. They threatened to dispel the joy and pleasure he had just experienced.

“Don’t,” Aomine warned roughly, drawing Kagami’s eyes to his face. It was fierce and stubborn, the light in his dark eyes sucking Kagami in, “don’t even think about walking out on me, on _us_. This is something we all wanted, what I wanted for a long time, and I won’t let your stupid little brain screw it up.”

Kagami couldn’t complain about being called stupid, not when Aomine was kissing him again. His flavor this time was different, salty and tangy, bitter and sweet. With color suffusing his face, Kagami realized it was Kuroko he was tasting in Aomine’s mouth, and the thought wasn’t repulsive at all.

Aomine lifted his head, only to be replaced by Kuroko who kissed him lightly, gently, and then Kise leaned over Aomine, giving him a hard, swift peck.

“Kagami-kun, will you stay with us, be with us?” Kuroko asked softly, hesitantly as if he feared rejection.

“Yes, Kagamicchi,” Kise chimed in, chin propped on Aomine’s shoulder, “all of us want you, not just Aominecchi. Don’t make me cry.”

“Shut up, Kise,” Aomine slapped the blond on the head, gaze still steady and strong on Kagami’s. “Just accept it, Bakagami. Now that I’ve had you, there’s no way I’m letting you go. And you don’t want me to, do you?”

Aomine sounded confident, sure, but his body was tense and stiff, as if bracing for Kagami’s response. For his part, Kagami took a deep breath, looked at each of the men gazing at him, and smiled. It was pure, sweet, beautiful, and the other three fell a little bit more in love with him just by seeing that expression, one they had never seen before, turned on them.

“I guess I kind of sort of like you, all of you,” Kagami answered gruffly, pink riding his cheeks, but his eyes were shining and his smile was still brilliant.

“Good,” Aomine kissed him again, and every ounce of feeling he had for Kagami was in that kiss, leaving the red-head breathless when he ended it.

That such happiness, such bliss could exist was something Kagami never dreamed of, and when Aomine ruined the mood a few seconds later by demanding Kagami make him another cake since he didn’t get to eat the other one, well Kagami didn’t even mind it at all.

_Fin._


End file.
